


Soulmates after all?!

by Cumber_Freak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumber_Freak/pseuds/Cumber_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John find out about eachothers soulmate countdown clock.<br/>What awaits them?</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites (such as goodreads or ebooks tree) without my permission. Thank you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates after all?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic. Based on the first picture :)
> 
> Originally it was in Dutch and for school, I changed it a bit and translated it.  
> I hope it's a bit ok. Hope you guys like it! Do leave comments! I'd love to read them!! Also tips are welcome and very appreciated!!  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes. English isn't my first language.
> 
> All characters belong to Arthur C.D. (and Moffat/Gatiss)  
> I do not own any of the pictures.
> 
> I'd love it if someone made a drawing of this! I don't know how that kind of stuff works, just leave a comment about it! :)
> 
> I'm very new to all of this, so I don't really know what to add more.. (Some help is always welcome!)
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!

 

* * *

  
  
It’s a normal day at Baker Street. Sherlock and John haven’t had a case in a few days and Sherlock is slowly getting more and more frustrated, even though John does everything in his ability to keep him happy and content. “Stop pacing Sherlock, do an experiment or something, stay calm, Lestrade will have a case for us soon!”.

He hasn’t even finished his sentence when Sherlock’s phone went off, Lestrade. “Yes, oh god it’s Christmas!! 3 deaths, all women, each 5 miles from each other. I looks like suicide but it isn’t!!”  
Sherlock already has his coat on and is halfway outside when he realizes John isn’t following him. “Jooohnn, come on, you’re wasting precious time!”. Together they hurrily hail a cab and ride in full speed to the crime scene

.

"Hi, freak” Anderson and Donovan say in unison. “Oh shut up, we don’t have time for your nonsense. Lestrade?! Get them out of here!”  
It only takes Sherlock 5 minutes to gather all the clues and make his deduction.  
Sherlock wants to catch the culprit immediately but John stops him before he can get away. “First, we’re going to get dinner! No way I’m going to run after you for days without at least 1 decent meal!”

 

 

They go to the nearest restaurant and both order something to eat. Ofcourse Sherlock isn’t hungry but John forces him to eat some of it! After a couple minutes John realizes that Sherlock is staring at him, which usually means he knows exactly what is going on in John’s mind. Even the aspect of sentiment he’s getting better at.  
John scrapes his throat and moves his food around on his plate. “Don’t stare at me like that Sherlock, I don’t mind, but just not now, okay?”  
“Tell me what’s going on John. You have more stress than usually, you haven’t had a date in a while, so that can’t be what’s bothering you. Tell me.. please”. He almost sounds desperate. All his attention is on John. He is his everything, his whole world, but John doesn’t know that. If Watson hadn’t come into his life he’d probably be dead by now.  
John sighs, he knew this would happen eventually. He has to tell Sherlock. He’ll figure it out anyway. He rolls up his sleeve and removes his everlasting bracelet. He always wore it, not wanting to know when the moment would come closer. Just 4 days ago it beeped, for the first time. John was too curious so he looked anyway, he just had 7 more days.  
“3 days” he says with a sigh. Sherlock’s pupils delate, mind spinning around like crazy, but he tries to conceal his thoughts and facial expressions. “Oh that. It’s going to be fine John. I know for sure! Just try not to think about it too much. Get up now, you’re finished anyway. We can’t lose any more time.” Before John can think about what he just said Sherlock’s already outside waiting for him, trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes.

After 3 days running around London, they find the murderer. But he doesn’t surrender easily. Sherlock tries to defeat him, but he doesn’t see that the man has a knife.  
Well aware that each countdown is on the right wrist and that that place is very sensitive, he draws his knife and makes a deep wound, diagonally across the countdown. Sherlock cries out in pain. In no less than a second John realizes what is going on, he pulls out his gun and shoots in the knee of the man who’s trying to get away, on the verge of running away. Who, on his turn, groan in pain.  
  
“Sherlock?! Sherlock?! Are you okay? Let me see it!!”  
“No John, I’ll manage, make sure he doesn’t get away! Not that he’d run far but still.”  
On that moment Lestrade and his team arrive, while dialing for 2 ambulances.  
One for the murderer and one for Sherlock. Even though Sherlock hates hospitals and always claims John as his personal doctor.  
“Sherlock, this has to get stiches” John says while disinfecting and inspecting the wound.  
Suddenly John freezes and gawks at Sherlock.  
“Y.. your countdown… It’s on zero…”  
Sherlock tries to look as emotionless as possible. “I know John, it’s been that way for 5 years now.”  
John looks at him, very puzzled. “W.. What…? What do you mean? When? Who is it?”  
Sherlock averts his eyes from John and blushes slightly “At St Barts…”  
“And… Who is it??” John asks impatiently.  
  
“Y.. You”. Right at that moment, when those words come from Sherlock’s mouth, his own countdown beeps, the sign you found your soulmate, the one and only.  
John stares at his friend, in shock. But Sherlock doesn’t hear the beeping.  
“What?! Why did you never tell me?!”  
“It didn’t seem important. You’ve mentioned enough times that you aren’t gay and never showed interest in men or in me, so I've been ignoring it…” Tears slowly rolling down his face. “Please… Don’t leave” he says stuttering.  
“Sherlock… You know you mean a lot to me!” With his thumb he rubs away the tears but slowly pulls away his hand, letting it rest on Sherlock’s arm.  
Sherlock feels uncomfortable, so close to _his_ John.  
John now realizes why Sherlock was always sulking when he went on a date and why he didn’t like other people flirting, touching or even talking to him.  
“Oh god Sherlock… I’m so sorry!! I’ve been an idiot! Why have I never noticed it?!”  
“It’s ok John, I know it can’t be and I’ve accepted it.”  
“Well, seems like fate thinks differently about it” and rolls up his own sleeve again and shows his, now on zero, countdown.  
“I don’t understand it goes off only now! I’ve always loved you, from the very first day!! I wasn’t certain about my own sexuality and I thought you didn’t have interest in anybody and were married to your work..” his grip tightens.  
Now it’s Sherlock’s turn to gape at John, totally baffled. “How..? How could I’ve not notice that?! Wait.. you love me?!” John grabs both of Sherlock’s arms firmly. “Because you don’t work that way! You aren’t really the most emotional person on the planet... But you are the best soulmate I could’ve dreamed of! I’m so relieved it’s you!! I wouldn’t be able to go a day without you! And yes, Sherlock, yes I love you!!”  
  
They hear the sirens approach. “Oh John, I couldn’t either! All that time I was insecure and jealous. All that time I hoped things would evolve between us. I’m happy I can finally say you’re mine” looking straight into John’s eyes “Forever may I hope?” he says, still insecure.  
John leans closer, all his own insecurities thrown aside, their faces mere inches away from each other. “Forever!!”  
They give each other a haste, yet deep kiss, before they are called to get into the ambulance.  
“Never leave me alone Sherlock!! Promise me! Please don’t ever leave me again” his lips tremble, shortly reliving the fear he had for 2 years.  
Sherlock sees his fear and puts his arms around John and hugs him tightly. “I just couldn’t… All that time I was gone, I’ve been thinking about you! The fact that I was gone to save you kept me upright. But I won’t ever let that happen again! Nobody will ever get so close to us again! NEVER! I can guarantee you that!!” With his head in John’s neck, he continues to speak, mumbling. Barely audible, only for John. “You’ve always been my everything John, my whole world. Nobody is getting between us!” Sherlock sniffs John’s neck and gives him small kisses as they settle in their chairs, getting comfortable for the ride, while Sherlock holds John’s right wrist, the wrist of the countdown.  
They both feel utterly happy!  
Clung to each other, they ride in the ambulance, through the quiet yet vibrant night of London.  
Ready for a life that didn’t change much, yet altogether. Ready for each other, ready for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment to let me know what you think of it!!


End file.
